The Case of the Murdered Boys
by One Hell of a Nerd
Summary: Her Majesty sends Ciel on a case that involves boys that have been kidnapped and killed. (Hence the tittle) But there is one small problem, and no one knows it's there. Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, Prince Soma, Agni and the Phantomhive servants must all use their 'unique' minds to solve this case. But will they get the chance to before someone important dies? Rated T for Grell


_Chapter 1_

**In the Dark**

Rain pelted down on the carriage roof, wooden wheels spun over the wet and rocky mud along with little puddles. Creating small waves of water with each one. The driver pulled his black trench-coat collar up higher onto his neck, attempting to shield himself from the harsh and freezing weather. Inside the carriage was a Footman, a small Earl and one hell of a Butler.

"Is Smile asleep? Says Wilde."

"The Young Master? Yes it seems so, but I wouldn't recommend waking him until we're at our destination. That is, unless you have a death wish." The Butler sighed, and continued shuffling through the small stack of opened letters in his hand.

"Black, is it the best idea to let Smile work on this case? Says Oscar." The snake on the Footman's shoulder glanced at Ciel.

"He wanted to do this case, though it is extremely dangerous for him, I'm sure this person wouldn't target the Earl of Phantomhive of all people. That's basically throwing yourself into a bear trap." Sebastian sighed once more and shook his head. His Master was too stubborn for his own good.

Another 15 minutes passed and they arrived at the London Police Station. Also home to Scotland Yard. Snake stepped out of the carriage and opened the door for Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian came out before the Earl and tried to shield Ciel from the pouring rain and wind. This wasn't very affective. As all three went into the building soaked. They were to meet with Arthur Randall and Fred Abberline about the case that Her Majesty wanted her Guard Dog to solve. Ciel, Sebastian and Snake were greeted kindly with a smile by Fred Abberline, and a scoff from Randall.

"Follow us." Randall spoke coldly with venom in his voice. Directed to the Earl and his two servants. This got a smirk from Ciel and Sebastian, but nothing from Snake.

"We'll follow your lead, Randall." Ciel's smirk grew at the sign in frustration in the head officer's face.

They did as told and followed Randall into a large room with royal blue sofas and chairs, laced with decorative golden trimmings. An oval shaped carpet the same color of the sofas and chairs mixed with gold patterns and lace trimmings lay on the floor with a cherry wood coffee table in the center. A brick fireplace filled with burning coke was next to a china hutch with antique items was proudly placed on the right side of it. Paintings also were hung and a cherry wood desk that matched the coffee table sat in the far left corner of the dim lit room. Ciel sat in a royal blue chair next to a large window overlooking the West end. Sebastian and Snake stood on either side of him. Randall sat in the opposing chair and Abberline sat on a sofa and set a stack of unorganized papers on the table.

"So the Watch Dog of the Queen needs help? That's new." Randall smirked and the Earl kept a poker face, though he was laughing on the inside.

"Actually, Her Majesty wished for me to visit you to check on what evidence you have, report it to her, then use my own methods of finding things out." Sebastian handed Ciel a letter once the Earl was done speaking. Since it was already opened, Ciel pulled out the paper and four pictures. The letter, three pictures of the boys that were kidnapped and one picture of the youngest murdered. He handed them to Abberline and the officer nodded.

"These are them. But there is a problem." Abberline handed the photos to Randall and the Head officer looked over them.

"Which is?" Ciel glanced at Randall than back to Abberline.

"There's nothing in common with them, other than the gender and that there all British. The youngest, Andrew Coppers, he was six, and was found at 2:34 AM, Monday January twelfth 1889." Abberline paused then continued, "He was a son of a rich and distinguished Noble family. His father, Brian Coppers is the owner the largest mining company in England: Newcastle."

"If I may, Young Master?" Ciel nodded and Sebastian bowed. "Thank you. Now might I ask who the other victims were?" Randall tossed the photos onto the table and spoke up.

"George Chester's body has not been found; his age is eight and is from a Noble family. Ryan Dullchardson's body has not been found; his age is ten and is also, from a Noble family."

"Thank you, Mr. Randall. It seems they are all decedents of wealthy Noble families. We don't know if the two Mr. Randall just mentioned are dead- since the bodies have not yet been found. Though their ages are all even numbers. This may be a pattern." Sebastian finished and Abberline Nodded.

"Smile, Black, the weather is getting worse, maybe we should head home. Says Keats." Snake pointed to a window and through the rain pelting on it, you could see the sky was a light grey and further back was a too-dark-for-comfort dark grey. Moving closer every passing minute. Sebastian and Ciel nodded.

"That is a good idea, Sebastian, get the carriage ready, Snake take these papers and follow me. Good day, Randall, Abberline." Sebastian nodded. Ciel walked out of the room and Snake followed but not before taking the large stack of papers and photos on the table.

"That's our evidence!" Randall stood up before a snake that was on Snake's shoulder hissed at him, making him sit back down. Sebastian bowed then followed after his Master.

Once outside in the packed streets. Standing next to his Master, the demon Butler called for a carriage and opened the doors to step inside. Once Ciel and Snake were inside, Ciel took out a two pieces of Chocolate, and gave one to Snake. The Earl put his index finger to his lips, meaning 'I'm giving you chocolate too so don't say anything about it too Sebastian'. Snake nodded and unwrapped the shiny foil wrapper. As did Ciel. The young Earl stuffed the lace bag of chocolates in his pocket. Outside in the pouring rain, Sebastian told the driver their destination. Now wet and annoyed with human stupidity for directions, the demon stepped into the carriage. Ciel used his cane and banged on the roof to signal they were ready. The driver whipped the reins and they took off.

"Young Master, why does this carriage have the faint smell of chocolate?" Sebastian knew they had chocolate, but wanted his Young Master to say it for himself.

Damn demon senses. "None of your business Sebastian."

"If the Young Master eats now, his dinner will be spoiled."

"Nonsense Sebastian."

"Snake, did the Young Master bribe you?"

"Uh. Um… No he didn't... Says Webster."

"Very well. But I will search your pockets once we've reached the manor, Young Master."

"Anyway, from what I gathered at the Yard, the children are all wealthy and have Noble lineage. This is could mean the culprit is either after revenge on these families, is aiming for Noble children, wants money, or he picks them at random and they happen to be Noble and wealthy. The ages of the children that are kidnapped might be a coincidence, but I doubt it. They are six, eight and ten, which is counting by evens- This may mean that the next child will be twelve. The dates they were kidnapped may also correspond with the age. Because six is twelve multiplied by two. Although this also may be coincidence, it seems likely needed to check out. And Sebastian, do these Noble families have any enemy's or have committed any crimes? This is unlikely as well but it is still needed to be researched."

"Yes, my Lord. I will look into these Noble families." Sebastian bowed his head and Ciel nodded. The young Earl turned to look out the window. Women's dresses dragging on the wet cobblestone, Children clinging to their parents. Merchants yelling at a man for knocking over their merchandise Complete chaos. This was always how London was anyway. Though in the rain people rushed about trying to find cover like bugs being squished in a child's hand. He looked back at his servants. Sebastian and Snake were arguing about himself having chocolate. It was obvious his Butler was winning. Suddenly the Earl felt unusually drowsy. Well, he usually fell asleep in carriage rides but this level of exhaustion was ridiculous. The chaos outside the carriage was beginning to be covered by darkness, and Ciel- too exhausted to fight back- let the darkness envelop him.

Ciel could hear screaming. A wave of the stench of blood soon came after that. He could hear maniacal laughter roar in sync with the screams. The sound of slashing was almost silent in compare to the screams and laughter. But audible enough to make your skin crawl and send a shiver down your spine. The Earl lay in a fetal position on the cage floor. He burry his head into his knees and shake. This wasn't fair! Where were his Mother and Father to help him? Why would anyone want to do this?

Why was the God he was forever faithful to doing this to him?

Was there a God?

No. There wasn't a God. There would never be a God. No God would let him and other children suffer as he was at this moment.

He then decided. He would get out of this prison, by any means necessary.

"Oi! Let's get this one onto the sacrifice table! The otha' brats are already shit! Dead lumps of flesh. We can send em' to the doctor's and he'll make use outa' their rubbish bones!" The old man with a mask barked orders to the rest of the cloaked men.

"Yes sir!"

Ciel could only see the evilly grinning mouths under their hoods approach him. One of them pulled out a key ring with about 6 keys. One for each cage. He skimmed through them and picked the rustiest one out. The man inserted it into a pad lock and there was a '_click_'. Before Ciel knew it he was being dragged to the table in the middle of the room. He would need to act with much haste. So the little Earl did the only thing he knew he could at that moment. He Screamed. He kept screaming until one of the men kicked him and told him to shut up. That didn't stop him. He kept screaming while he was being tied to the table. He did the only thing he could do.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

Before Ciel could repeat a dagger cut into his cheeks, then his wrists, as well as his stomach the mark of the 'Noble Beast'. Ciel continued to scream the entire time. Even then, the cloaked men chanted strange words and laughed at Ciel. The masked one set down the dagger and picked up a sword. The man sunk it into Ciel's right leg and blood oozed out. The man dragged it downwards towards his knee. He stopped. The cloaked men shouted something and stabbed Ciel in his heart. His screams fell silent; he was just a pile of bloody, torn flesh. Darkness encased Ciel as he mumbled words.

"Help me, I don't care who it is just save me."

As if on que, a black cloud of smoke appeared on the stairs that led to a large wooden door. The way out of this hell hole. The deranged cloaked men saw it.

"The demon! Demon, Grant our wishes!"

_No._

"I want wealth!"

_No._

"I want power!"

_No._

"H-help me…"

_Oh, what's this?_

Ciel screamed and sat up. He was in his bed and in his night clothes. Finny and Sebastian ran into the room. Finny tried to calm him down as did Sebastian.

"Young Master! Your okay! Everything's okay Young Master…" Finny hugged Ciel, surprisingly he didn't push him away. He only just covered the contract mark on his eye and took deep breaths as Sebastian was instructing him to. Finny soon let go, proud that he calmed the Young Master down and that he didn't crush him to death.

"Young Master, what happened?" Sebastian handed Ciel a cup. The young earl checked the contents and saw it was warm milk. Ciel sipped it and realized it was warm milk with honey.

"I had a nightmare. I'm fine now. Thank you." Ciel took another sip and handed the cup to Sebastian. Finny smiled, nodded and left the room. Sebastian bowed and grabbed the candle banister, walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

'_I sensed a non-human presence with my Bocchan… This can't be good._'

Little did Sebastian know there was an ever-so-sneaky demon was outside his Bocchan's window.

**I hoped you liked this chapter! I'm so evil, I left a cliff hanger. :D**

** Anyway, I'm SO SO SO sorry about not working on my other stories. I'll get to work on them once I finish this story. Or at least feel like it. Sorry for everyone's OCness too. I'll make sure the Servants are mess-ups, Alois is a slut, Claude a pedo, Ciel is kawaii and Sebastian a sadistic demon that annoys Ciel. The italics in Ciel's dream was Sebastian speaking, but are usually going to be Sebastian's thoughts. Except for sound words. WHATEVER THEY'RE CALLED ITS SUMMER VACATION I FORGET SHIT! JEEZ! Heh… So remember to R&R any mistakes I made. And if the demon outside Ciel's window should be an OC or Teh Pedo Claude :3**

** Deres gonna be some yaoi. Not much or hardcore yaoi. Just some. No kisses or anything. BUT if you want yaoi, say so. ;3**

** REMEMBER TO R&R!**

** Kthxbai**

** ~Nerd :D**


End file.
